Cuando los muertos hablan (Historia completa)
by Cassandre Watson
Summary: Sumario: Los descendientes de los protagonistas de "The Walking Dead" deciden viajar a la Prisión para hacer una ouija en la noche de Halloween. Esta es la historia completa del fic escrito para el I RETO DE HALLOWEEN DEL FORO "OPEN! WALKERS INSIDE" (El fic completo no pertenece al reto)


**Sumario: **Los descendientes de los protagonistas de "The Walking Dead" deciden viajar a la Prisión para hacer una ouija en la noche de Halloween.

**Disclaimer: **El universo de TWD no me pertenece. Eso es propiedad del loquillo de Robert Kirkman y de los siempre petardos de la AMC. Lo único que he parido yo -y que por lo tanto, son míos- han sido los personajes de Jean, Junior y Otis. Jack es de Ekhi. Rachel de Acuinuipuni. Y Ethan, Samuel, Emma y Evelyn son una creación conjunta de las tres en uno de esos desvaríos varios que tenemos sobre los personajes de la historia de rol que estamos haciendo en el foro de _Open! Walkes Inside._

**Advertencias: **No os asustéis. No me volví loca (básicamente porque ya lo estoy xD). Y sí, he publicado dos veces la misma historia, pero tengo mis razones. Os las explicaré (jojojojo)

Ese fic surgió con motivo de la celebración del **I Reto de Halloween** para el foro _Open! Walkers Inside_ (desde aquí os recomiendo que os paséis por esos lares y que también busquéis entre las comunidades de Fanfiction la "_**Comunidad del Reto de Halloween**_" que hoy mismo se ha abierto y donde están recogidos todos los fics del reto). Esta servidora fue quien redactó las normas de la base del reto, pero la maldita Ley de Murphy recayó sobre mi cuando, emocionándome demasiado con la redacción del texto, me di cuenta de que me había saltado una de esas normas que yo misma puse apretando las teclas de mi ordenador D: La norma en cuestión es la de máximo de extensión de palabras...

Sí, desde aquí pido una nueva ovación a la más panoli...

Bien, como no quería ir de más que nadie, la única solución que vi factible fue acortar la historia para que así pudiera entrar en el reto. Eso es lo que pudisteis leer ayer o lo que leeréis si lo miráis.

Ahora (porque me parece justo para con la historia entera, trama, personajes, esfuerzo empleado...) os dejo todo lo que escribí.

Espero que os guste *-*

* * *

><p><strong><em>CUANDO LOS MUERTOS HABLAN <em>(Historia completa)**

* * *

><p>El ruido del motor cesó en cuanto giró las llaves. Hacia varios kilómetros que todos habían dejado de hablar, pues el paisaje se había tornado más interesante que cualquier otra conversación que pudieran entablar, pero en cuanto paró el coche, el silencio se hizo sordamente incómodo. Apoyó ambas manos en el volante haciendo crujir al cuero del mismo cuando lo estrujó bajo sus dedos, y suspiró. Habían arriesgado mucho viniendo a ese lugar. "Demasiado" sería la palabra correcta. Y tenía claro que si el destino se encontraba de buen humor en esa noche y hacia que a ninguno de los presentes les pasara nada, acabarían igualmente muertos si alguno de sus padres se enteraran de su escapada.<p>

¿Cuántas normas habían quebrantado con su salida? Se dio cuenta de que le faltaban dedos en las manos para contarlas: Habían mentido, habían manipulado, habían dejado un puesto de guardia sin vigilar, habían robado uno de los mejores coches, así como diversos materiales del almacén, y sobre todo, la más importante, habían salido de la base cuando esa era la regla número, la esencial, la que estaba por encima de todas, como el cimiento que sostenía las estructuras fundamentales de una casa. Sus labios fueron presa de sus dientes cuando rogó en un pensamiento que fue dirigido a la nada, por que todo saliera bien en esa noche. No sabía si podría cargar en su conciencia con el peso de la culpabilidad, ya que así como tenía claro que su plan tenía que salir adelante, también era consciente de que ella seria la responsable, la única responsable de lo que ocurriera. Pasase lo que pasase. Quizás lo debería de haber meditado más antes de haber arrastrado a todos los demás, pero era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás.

Se inclinó para mirar a través del cristal la enorme mole oscura que se presentaba ante ellos. Estaba bañada en sombras de distintas tonalidades que la luna se encargaba de colorear, siendo los altos árboles los responsables de que su luz no alumbrara con más fuerza.

Así que así era. Tantas veces que la había visualizado en su imaginación, tantas veces que le había otorgado formas tan diferentes entre sí cada vez que lo hacía, cambiando su imagen en cuanto terminaba un viejo día y el manto de sus noches la arropaban, y así era. La cárcel. El lugar que había visto como mataba a su madre. El lugar donde Judith había nacido.

Se sintió mareada.

-No veo nada -la voz de Otis a sus espaldas la hizo alejarse de sus pensamientos.

-Yo oigo caminantes -dijo Evelyn con algo de temor.

-Pero están lejanos -su tono era de indiferencia total. Era consciente de que nada le asustaba así que unos pocos caminantes no significaban nada para él, pero aún así, Judith sabía que Ethan estaba intentando tranquilizar a su hermana.

-Pues yo creo que... -Judith se giró a su derecha para mirar al que era su copiloto tras haberse quedado unos segundos en silencio que crearon cierta tensión -¡Están muy cerca! -exclamó mientras se giraba hacia los asientos traseros encendiendo una linterna que alumbraba su cara de una manera más que tétrica en medio de esa espesa oscuridad que inundaba al coche. Cuando comenzó a imitar el sonido de los caminantes todos gritaron.

-¡Samuel eres idiota! -dijo Evelyn enfadada mientras le daba patadas al asiento donde estaba sentado el chico.

-¿Te he asustado, princesa? -le preguntó a la chica con una delicadeza que solo empleaba cuando se trataba de ella después de tomar aire después de haberse reído hasta sentir dolor en la tripa.

-Tus ganas -le respondió llevándose dos dedos a la boca como si fuera a vomitar.

-Callaos todos o al final si haremos que los caminantes queden cerca -llamó la atención Judith. Era la mayor y la responsable de que todos estuvieran ahí, así que tendría ser la que pusiera orden -Y tú, primo -señaló a Samuel -Apaga esa linterna ya -dijo dándole un codazo en las costillas para luego arrebatarle el artefacto y apagarlo -Tenemos que conservar las pilas.

-Oye prima*****, que solo pretendía gastar una pequeña broma... -dijo quejándose. Judith pasó de contestarle.

De nuevo, todos quedaron en silencio, intentando recuperar la serenidad tras aquel susto, pero apenas sus respiraciones y latidos tornaron a su ritmo normal, cuando algo que no identificaron pasó volando tan cerca del coche que sus patas o garras rozaron el techo del coche. Esa cosa emitió un un ruido tan extraño y siniestro que Judith juró que su espina dorsal quedó congelada de lo rígida que se puso ante el escalofrío que la recorrió. Tontería o no, de nuevo, todos -incluido Samuel- saltaron en sus asientos sintiendo hasta la última célula de su cuerpo encogerse por miedo cuando esa bestia volvió a emitir el mismo sonido, aunque se aliviaron al sentir que se sentía más lejano.

-Yo creo que deberíamos volver a casa... -opinó temblando Junior.

-Ni hablar. Eso no es una opción. -intervino Judith antes de que alguien más se le sumara a la petición. Habían llegado, estaban ya allí, no pensaba volver.

-¿Pero qué era eso? -preguntó Evelyn que agarraba con fuerza el brazo de Ethan mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de él.

-Un mochuelo -Emma sonó aún más lejana que el resto al estar cómodamente tumbada en el amplio maletero del vehículo, que aunque tuviera siete plazas, ella prefirió no ir en un asiento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Otis sin aún confiarse en la respuesta de su amiga, que para sorpresa de todos, estaba muy tranquila.

-Porque los cazo con mi padre. -dijo y Judith vio por el retrovisor como se encogía de hombros.

-¿Estás segura? -Ethan no formulaba la pregunta porque dudara como Junior, sino por la mera curiosidad de que ella supiera algo así. Aunque la pequeña de los Grimes no le viera la cara, sabía que el chico pelirrojo tendría una mirada brillante.

-Si -asintió con una sonrisa -Los reconozco aún con toda esta oscuridad.

-Pues no sé yo... -comenzó a volver a hablar Junior, pero Samuel lo cortó.

-Si mi hermana dice que es un mochuelo, lo es -dijo de manera que su tono no daba lugar a replicas. Se desabrochó el cinturón - ¿Nos largamos o nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche?

-Antes -Judith le paró con el brazo para que no abriera la puerta -Comprobemos que tenemos lo necesario.

-Linterna, pilas, arco y flechas -dijo Emma alzando su inseparable arma para mostrarla.

-Linterna, pilas, navaja, machete y mechero -siguió Ethan llevándose la mano al bolsillo para palpar el último objeto que mencionó.

-Linterna, pilas, spray, tizas por si acaso, cartuchos y... escopeta -Evelyn se llevó la mochila que estaba bajo sus pies con todas sus cosas a su regazo.

-¿Llevas cuchillo? -le preguntó Ethan.

-Sí -resopló.

-Úsalo -le aconsejó -O Eugene acabará harto de hacer pólvora.

Evelyn odiaba tener que usar cualquier arma blanca.

-No te preocupes, princesa. Yo te protejo -dijo Samuel haciendo que ella rodara los ojos -Linterna que funciona a la perfección... – prosiguió esbozando una media sonrisa al recordar su pequeña gracia -Pilas, fusil, balas y cerveza.

-La cerveza no era necesaria -rió negando con la cabeza Judith.

-Pues yo he traído patatas fritas -dijo Emma -Llevo toda la tarde haciéndolas con mi madre.

-En Halloween se toman dulces -Evelyn chasqueó la lengua -Es lo que dijo Michonne en su clase.

-Creo que tengo caramelos -Emma comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿De qué año? -dijo la chica escéptica negando la cabeza.

-No lo sé...

-A ver, centrémonos -intervino Jutith -No hemos venido de picnic ¿De acuerdo? Otis -le indicó para que hablara.

-Machete, revólver, agua, velas y el vaso -dijo tímidamente.

-¿Y tú Junior? -le señaló Juthi con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que lleve tablero? -hizo una mueca de angustia que le hizo achinar sus ya de por sí rasgados ojos.

-Porque te tocó a ti -le recordó Judith.

-Creo que podríamos hacer de nuevo el sorteo y...

-Sólo es un tablero -le dijo Emma con una sonrisa dándole un apretón en el hombro para animarle -No va a pasar nada.

-No, sólo vamos a llamar a los muertos con él... -refunfuñó.

-Si los llamas todos los días con tus lloriqueos, pseudo-chino -dijo Samuel mientras cargaba su arma.

-¡Medio-koreano! -le corrigió.

-Sí, sí, lo que quieras -le sonrió con descaro -Pero como no salgas del coche con el maldito tablero, diré que fuiste tú quien robó las dos botellas de vino al padre Gabriel.

-¡No serás capaz!

-Chicos, chicos... -les calmó Judith levantando sus manos en señal de paz -Dejad de discutir y salgamos ya ¿Estamos seguros de que tenemos todo? -dijo ella comprobando su propio macuto.

-Sí -dijeron todos.

-Pues vamos -dijo abriendo la puerta del coche.

La gravilla crujió bajo su pie cuando lo puso sobre el suelo. Volvió a pasar lo mismo cuando apoyó el otro. Con cuidado cerró la puerta del coche sin hacer ruido y apoyó su espalda en el vehículo para encender la linterna y analizar su alrededor. Junior se acercó a ella con paso pesado y con cara de suplica mientras tenía sus manos en las asas de la mochila como si lo que portaba pesara dos toneladas.

-Jude... En serio ¿Tengo que llevar yo esto?

-Junior, si no es nada -le dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

-Es que siento que... que... -frunció el ceño -Me gafa.

-Si piensas que te gafa, te gafará -le dijo en tono risueño Emma que llegó a donde ellos colocándose el arco con la cuerda cruzada sobre su pecho -Si quieres, yo lo llevo a la vuelta.

-¿De verdad lo harías? -dijo esperanzado.

-¿Por qué no? -cuando se encogió de hombros la luz de su linterna ascendió para luego bajar.

-Le voy a decir a mamá que sigues fumando -escuchó Judith la queja de Evelyn desde el otro lado del coche. No los veía, pero si a las estelas de sus linternas moverse. El silencio fue la respuesta que le dio Ethan -Además, no sé como te puede gustar, eso tiene que estar más seco... -siguió diciendo.

-Me meto en el cuerpo una reliquia ¿Qué tiene de malo? -habló él, por fin, con calma. Judith distinguió el pequeño punto naranja del tabaco consumiéndose que iluminó el rostro del chico por unos segundos cuando aspiró el cigarro.

-Que esa reliquia mata -le propinó un empujón Evelyn que ya casi estaba al lado de la pequeña de los Grimes.

-Pues yo a papá le veo muy vivo -respondió.

-Porque papá es mejor que tú, imbécil -le tiró un pellizco antes de situarse en el pequeño grupo que habían formado Otis, Junior, Emma y Judith.

-¡Estate quieta! -se quejó Ethan.

-¡Shhhhh! -le mandó callar y él dio un golpe al aire con la palma abierta de exasperación. Al tranquilo de Ethan solo Evelyn le podía sacar de quicio de esa manera.

-Bien gente -el paso firme y seguro de Samuel acercándose fue el sonido que destacó sobre todos los demás durante un instante -Nada de separarnos, nada de dejar puntos ciegos, espalda contra espalda y mirando al frente -dijo -Eve, nena, no te separes de mi -añadió alumbrando a la chica y tendiéndole la mano.

-Prefiero ir junto a Emma, gracias -dijo pasando de él para ir junto a la chica, agarrándola del brazo. Emma sonrió divertida y a Judith se le escapó una risita.

-Está bien, como prefieras... -se llevó la mano a la nuca en un intento vano de disimular que se le había quedado vacía en el aire -Otis, tú conmigo.

-Vale -dijo el chico con seguridad y emoción, poniéndose a su lado.

-No hay quien entienda a tu hermana -el susurró de Samuel a Ethan no se le escapó a Judith.

-A mi me lo vas decir -le contestó él tirando el cigarrillo para luego sacar su machete y ponerse en posición.

Judith suspiró y miró al cielo estrellado de la noche. Hacía un poco de frío, así que el aire que expulsó de sus pulmones desapareció en forma de vaho en dirección a esa luna llena que le parecía sonreír. Quizás se sentía cómplice de sus emociones y por eso parecía tan divertida. De alguna manera, desde que relacionó el hecho de que Halloween era el día para comunicarse con los muertos -pese a no terminar de entenderlo muy bien porque a los muertos los veía prácticamente todos los días- con la historia que tenía esa cárcel -el sitio donde su padre le había contado que fue el primero en cuyas cuatro paredes vivió y más importante aún, donde vino al mundo y donde su madre se había sacrificado por ella-, pensó que esa noche sería diferente, especial, quizás con algún fenómeno que la hiciera destacar sobre las demás del año, al menos era una fecha a resaltar en el antiguo calendario, cuando no había caminantes en el mundo, pero para su decepción, ese día era tan normal como otra cualquiera. Se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y miró al suelo sintiendo algo de tristeza. El querer intentar hablar con su madre se merecía algo así ¿No? Que sucediera algo único y especial... Aunque quizás era una tontería y había creído demasiado en las antiguas supersticiones del mundo anterior y en la fe de Michonne sobre ese tablero que según ella era capaz de dar voz a las almas despojadas de su cuerpo y que había encontrado en una expedición, llevándoselo para usarlo de elemento decorativo para el salón de su casa. Sin embargo, no creía, o más bien no quería creer, que fuera una mera coincidencia que su padre le hubiera contado sobre la existencia de la cárcel, que se acercara la noche de Halloween y que Michonne hubiera encontrado ese tablero, la ouija. Y todo en menos de quince días.

Había convencido uno a uno para que la acompañaran, a su familia, a sus mejores amigos, porque aunque el estar allí fuera un deseo muy egoísta, sabía que no lo podría hacer sola. Los necesitaba. No todos habían aceptado de primeras ir con ella. A Junior le pareció una pésima idea y era evidente que aún lo pensaba, pero no se quería quedar atrás del resto. Evelyn con su perfecto y modélico comportamiento no había aceptado hasta que Samuel le dijo si tenía miedo de saltarse las normas. Ethan, por el contrario, con su genuina curiosidad, no dudó en ningún instante, contestándola con un escueto "sí", al igual que Emma, quien se apuntó la primera con una sonrisa cómplice dibujada la cara y Otis, que quería demostrar su valentía. Y Samuel... Samuel era el único que sabía que aquello no era una simple travesura que quería correr. Había sido sincera con él desde el principio, pues era con quien más unida estaba de todos los que habitaban la base. Le había dicho palabra por palabra lo que su padre le contó sobre la prisión y de la necesidad que arañaba sus entrañas al no poder pensar en otra cosa que en ir a ese lugar. Necesitaba sentir que ese sitio era real y no una fantasía. Lo necesitaba por su madre. Y por ella misma. Samuel fue quien dispuso todo para ir preparados. Nunca tendría palabras suficientes para agradecérselo. Le miró con una sonrisa que no mostraba sus dientes viendo como daba las últimas instrucciones al grupo y preocupándose, sobre todo, por Otis.

-Procurad no hacer muchos muchos movimientos con las linternas. El movimiento de la luz puede atraer a cualquier cosa -fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse todos en marcha.

Con él yendo en cabeza, y Judith en la retaguardia, avanzaron con cautela para adentrarse en el terreno.

-Deberíamos ir por la hierba hasta alcanzar el edificio, la grava hace demasiado ruido -comentó Ethan.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Samuel.

Todos se desplazaron hacia la derecha, donde la alta vegetación les quedaba más cerca.

-Yo creo que este tablero no va a funcionar -comentó entre susurros Junior.

-¿Entonces por qué te da tanto miedo? -preguntó Ethan con un tono con el que Judith supo que tendría dibujada una media sonrisa.

-No me da miedo, simplemente, no lo quiero llevar...

-Sí que te da miedo -intervino Otis.

-Callaros -se quejó Evelyn -Este sitio me da asco y lo último que me falta es que me deis dolor de la cabeza.

-Ya habéis oído a la señorita -rió Samuel. -Caminante a las nueve.

-Mio -dijo Emma que se sacó con elegancia una flecha del carcaj para dispararla con su arco largo. Primero se escuchó a la cuerda tensa vibrar, luego a la flecha romper el aire con gran velocidad, y por último, el golpe seco del mordedor cayendo contra el suelo, haciendo que desapareciera parte de la hierba al quedar aplastada bajo su cuerpo putrefacto. -Voy a por la flecha.

-Nana, no salgas de la formación... -le dijo Samuel, pero ella no hizo caso y con todo el cuidado que pudo, se acercó al cadáver para arrancarle el objeto con el que le había dado muerte.

Se giró con rapidez para regresar junto a sus compañeros, pero la chica no había dado apenas un par de pasos cuando Judith vio como desaparecía entre la alta vegetación.

-¡Emma! -exclamó, sin poder evitarlo, demasiado alto.

-¡Mierda! -dijo Samuel amartillando su arma antes de salir corriendo hacia su hermana. No se veía a Emma, y tampoco se la oía.

-¡Emma! -gritó Evelyn. Ethan tras ella con el machete en mano, cortando los altos hierbajos para abrir el camino.

-¿Dónde estás? -dijo Otis.

-Aquí... -oyeron débilmente -He tropezado con algo... -Judith corrió hacia donde oía su voz.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras se agachaba en el lugar del suelo donde había encontrado a su amiga, soltando la linterna para agarrarla del rostro y comprobar que no tenía nada.

-Vale ahora sí, deberíamos irnos -dijo Junior.

-¡Cállate! -le ordenó Samuel en un evidente estado de nerviosismo -Te dije que no te salieras de la formación ¿¡Por qué mierdas no me hiciste caso!?-se situó al lado de Judith y alumbró el cuerpo de su hermana -¿¡Te han mordido!?

-¡No! -dijo ella enfadada dándole un manotazo en la mano que sujetaba la linterna -He dicho que me he tropezado con algo ¿Es que no me has oído? -se defendió.

La linterna de Evelyn trazó una serie de líneas en el suelo en busca de la causa de aquel tropezón. Cuando lo vio, su hermano Ethan la tapó la boca, ahogándola un estrepitoso grito que hubiera atraído hasta al caminante más lejano del terreno. La tuvo que sujetar con el brazo que sostenía el machete para que no cayera también, aunque en su caso, de la impresión.

-Shhhhhh, shhhhh -la susurró en el oído para tranquilizarla -No es nada, no es nada... Tan solo es... -Evelyn le apartó la mano de su boca.

-Una calavera -dijo ella intentando recobrar la valentía y el orgullo perdidos por el susto -Estoy acostumbrada a verlas -se abrazó a si misma mientras se alejaba de la sonrisa sardónica de su hermano que negaba con la cabeza.

Ethan movió el cráneo con la punta del pie. Al hacerlo, descubrió algo que le llamó la atención y que realmente le resultó fascinante.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó curioso Otis poniéndose a su lado.

-Tiene como... -Ethan cogió aquel hueso y miró su base con detenimiento -varias marcas de cortes en las vertebras que aún conserva.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? -preguntó Samuel que estaba ayudando a incorporarse a su hermana junto a Judith, tras asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna herida salvo un agujero en la zona de la rodilla del pantalón.

-Pues, no estoy muy seguro -Ethan arrugó el ceño sin dejar de mirar a la calavera -Es como... -apartó su mirada para observar al resto -Si le hubieran cortado la cabeza en varias tajadas, ya sabéis...

-¿Le cortaron la cabeza? -preguntó sin comprender Otis -¿Qué sentido tiene? A los caminantes no hay que córtalos la cabeza, hay que clavarlos algo en ellas.

-Quizás no fuera un caminante... -comentó Ethan con sus ojos azules chispeantes.

Judith automáticamente tragó saliva antes de posar sus ojos en Junior, que miraba a Ethan mordisqueándose el labio inferior por puros nervios. En esos momentos, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir a abrazarle, pero se quedó estática en su sitio. Quizás se tratara de la cabeza de un simple caminante que por alguna razón había acabado así y, en definitiva, no era de nadie importante, pero ella había insistido a su padre a que le contara hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había pasado en ese lugar por necesitar reencontrarse con unos orígenes que quería contar a la familia que un día esperaba tener, tal y como su hermano hacía cuando hablaba de su pasado con la suya, así que sabía perfectamente a quien podía pertenecer ese desnudo cráneo.

Hershel...

No había sido fácil a hacer hablar a Rick, sobre todo de las cosas dolorosas que allí sucedieron, pero ella lo necesitaba saber, necesitaba tener todas las piezas del puzzle para poder componer a su propia persona, y por eso pidió hasta las más oscuras que pertenecían a su pasado. Su padre le había dicho que Hershel salvó la vida a Carl de un disparo cuando era un niño, sin conocerles de nada, que era el mejor hombre que podía haber existido en esos tiempos, que era un sabio, que nunca perdió la fe y que luchó hasta cuando todo parecía derrumbarse. También le contó que quiso traerla al mundo con sus propias manos y que se preocupó porque Carol aprendiera para ayudarle a que el parto saliera bien, aunque luego el destino no lo quiso así. Judith le había conocido, sí, pero no por ello le recordaba, ni siquiera sabía como era su rostro. Era demasiado pequeña...

-¿Qué hay del cuerpo? -preguntó.

Todos alumbraron al suelo buscándolo.

-No parece que esté por aquí -comentó Ethan -¿Lo buscamos? -dijo con una emoción mal disimulada.

-Estamos en campo abierto, no es una buena idea -desechó la idea Samuel.

-Pero no hay muchos caminantes alrededor -rebatió.

-Eso da igual, no tentemos a la suerte -dijo cortante Samuel.

-Debemos enterrarla -dijo Judith de repente, sus palabras adelantándose a sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? -dijo asombrado Samuel.

-¿Por qué vamos a enterrar a una calavera? -preguntó Junior.

-"Porque posiblemente sea tu abuelo" -pensó Judith. -Sólo... enterremosla -pidió Judith casi suplicante.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso ahora nos vamos a poner a enterrar todos los malditos huesos que nos encontremos? -preguntó Evelyn con sarcasmo -¡Esto debe estar lleno de ellos!

-Por favor... -insistió Judith. -Por favor -volvió a repetir mirando con desesperación a Samuel, esperando que comprendiera porqué lo pedía.

-La enterraremos -dijo al fin para alivio de Judith.

-Pero no en cualquier sitio -anunció la hija de Rick. -Tiene que haber un cementerio.

-Estáis locos... -se quejó Evelyn -Y todo por tu culpa, chiflado -le dijo a su hermano.

-¿¡Y qué he hecho yo!?

* * *

><p>Habían tardado más de lo esperado en encontrar la rudimentarias tumbas. Eran montículos cubiertos de espesa hierba que el tiempo había hecho que las pequeñas tablillas que indicaban a quienes pertenecían estuvieran desperdigadas por el suelo. Encontraron una en la que ponía Axel, otra Patrick, Caleb, Karen, David, T-Dog, y Andrea, entre otros. Gente que Judith estaba segura de que estuvo entre sus brazos, de que la cuidaron, la mimaron, la protegieron y quisieron. Sentía un sabor amargo que se extendía desde su boca hasta el estómago por no poder hacerles justicia a través de un recuerdo que les rindiera homenaje para no hacerles caer en el olvido, al menos, aunque fuera en "su olvido". ¿Pero qué podía hacer si ni siquiera sabía como era el rostro de su madre? Se sentía culpable.<p>

Mientras Samuel, Ethan y Otis cavaban un pequeño foso, ella no soltó en ningún momento el pequeño trozo de manera en el que estaba escrito "Lori". Nunca había estado tan cerca de su madre, aunque ahí no hubiera nada de ella, pues sabía que su cuerpo había sido devorado por un caminante, y quiso llorar, gritar, excavar, reír, saber cuál era su tumba, pero solo guardó silencio hasta que los chicos anunciaron que habían acabado.

-¿Quién era? -le preguntó Samuel cuando ella se quedó atrás para dejar el nombre de su madre apoyado sobre unas pequeñas flores que crecían en un montículo.

-Hershel -respondió -El abuelo de Junior.

-Joder... ¿Se lo vas a decir?

-No creo que deba -meditó tras un rato mientras seguían a los otros -Lo tendrían que hacer su padre.

-Bueno... -suspiró él cansado -Descanse en paz, señor Hershel.

* * *

><p>-Vale, tú eres el primero en subir -dijo Samuel a Junior en cuanto descubrieron la enorme grieta que había provocado el tanque en la pared.<p>

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres el que mejor se cuela en los sitios -cuando Samuel dijo eso, todos rieron.

-Maldita sea -se quejó el chico.

Judith vio como sin ánimos, giraba sobre sus talones para comenzar a escalar por los escombros. Ahí iba, Glenn Junior, al que todos llamaban por su segundo nombre para no confundirlo con su padre. Su madre, Maggie, de la que había sacado el color de sus ojos, pero no así la forma, pues eran tan rasgados como los de su progenitor, había muerto hacia unos años cuando su grupo de expedición se vio asaltado por una horda de caminantes. Desde entonces, su padre le había criado en solitario, y a decir verdad, con bastante éxito, pues Junior, con apenas dieciséis años era muy buen chico.

Judith subió después para colocar con él otras linternas que alumbraran la zona. Entre ambos ayudaron a Otis, el hijo que Carl tuvo siendo demasiado joven con una mujer que le sacaba veinte años, pero pese a la diferencia de edad, ambos eran felices y la habían dado un sobrino al que adoraba. Era el pequeño del grupo, con treces años, pero su corta edad no era equivalente a su osadía, porque de hecho, pecaba de tener demasiada. Por eso Samuel y ella misma siempre estaban pendientes de él.

La siguiente en subir fue Evelyn.

-¡No me toques el culo! -chilló cuando Samuel la aupó.

Judith se rió mientras la tendía la mano para ayudarla a subir. Samuel le había confesado que hacia menos de una semana los dos se habían besado, pero que desde entonces, ella se había mostrado aún más arisca de lo que ya de por sí era con él. Tanto Judith y Emma estuvieron de acuerdo en que Samuel se lo servía todo en bandeja, por eso Eve nunca le tomaba en serio. Le aconsejaron que la ignorara, pues siendo como era Evelyn, eso sería lo que la picaría para que, al final, ella le terminara buscando, pero aquello parecía misión imposible para Samuel. No le culpaba, Evelyn era muy bonita, un fiel retrato de su madre, con sus ojos claros y piernas largas, aunque su pelo era caoba, una mezcla del castaño de su progenitora, Jean, y el pelirrojo de su padre, Jack, al que estaba muy unida.

-Ethan, vamos -pidió Evelyn con un deje de temor en su voz después de mirar al interior del edificio que parecía un pozo oscuro sin fin.

Ethan era el mellizo de Evelyn, que subió lo más rápido que pudo cuando su hermana lo llamó. Judith carcajeó internamente. Los mellizos se llevaban a matar, siempre estaban discutiendo, pero luego no podían estar ni cinco minutos separados. De alguna manera eran fiel reflejo de como se llevaban sus padres, que tenían la relación más extraña de todo el campamento. Sin embargo, siempre se apoyaban mutuamente y eran fieles el uno al otro. Judith aún tenía muy presente la sorpresa que fue para todos cuando hacia tan solo un par de meses se enteraron de que Jean esperaba un nuevo bebé de Jack. Ethan era una copia exacta de su padre. De hecho, muchas veces los había confundido cuando los había visto de espaldas. Tenía el pelo rizado, y muchísimo más anaranjado que su hermana. Era muy callado, pero buen observador y solo abría la boca cuando creía que era necesario. Era el ojito derecho de su madre. Judith no estaba muy segura, pero más de una vez le había visto lanzar miradas furtivas a Emma, por lo que pensaba que si no estaba enamorado, al menos bebía los vientos por ella, aunque su amiga ni siquiera se había percatado de ese detalle.

Fue precisamente ella la que le siguió para entrar en la prisión. Emma era hija de Daryl y Rachel. Era bajita y menuda, aunque algo más alta que su madre, y tenía el mismo pelo moreno, largo y ondulado que ella, pero en esa ocasión lo lucía recogido en una trenza. Pese al gran parecido que tenia con Rachel, y no solo por su carácter risueño y extravagante, tenía mucho de Daryl. Sus ojos eran profundamente azules como los de él, compartiendo la misma mirada y habilidad en la caza, aunque también era muy tímida. Era la "nana" de su hermano, Samuel, como así le llamaba. No podían ser más distintos, pues al contrario que ella, era rubio y de gran parecido a Daryl, aunque éste decía que era igual que su difunto hermano Merle. Judith recordaba como Samuel de pequeño era casi albino, pero con el paso de los años se le había oscurecido el pelo bastante. Así era como los dos se trataban de algo así como el ying y yang. Ella reservada, él descarado, pero a pesar de las aparentes diferencias, ambos estaban muy unidos, más que con cualquiera de sus otros cuatro hermanos, que todavía eran muy pequeños. Judith apenas si podía creer cuando su padre contaba entre risas lo cerrado que fue Daryl en el pasado con las mujeres, pues con Rachel era todo lo contrario. Se veía a leguas que los dos se amaban y que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

-Eve, ve señalando el camino con los sprays -le dijo Samuel.

La chica se descolgó su mochila para sacar uno de los artilugios y dibujar una flecha en la pared.

-Otis, tú pon las velas -dijo Judith acariciándole el brazo.

* * *

><p>-Este sitio me da escalofríos -comentó Evelyn.<p>

-A mi me parece fascinante -dijo Ethan.

-¿Sabéis que antes de que nuestros padres habitaran aquí, en este sitio vivían gente mala y a algunos... los mataban? -dijo Samuel con teatralidad.

-¿Por qué los mataban? -preguntó inocentemente Otis.

-Porque se pasaban de malos -le respondió poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro.

-¿Y todos los que encerraban eran malos? -la curiosidad del pequeño Otis era insaciable.

-No todos -chasqueó el chico con los labios -Mi tio Merle estuvo más de una vez en la cárcel y mi padre dice que aunque capullo, era un buen hombre.

-Quien comprende a las antiguas leyes -suspiró Ethan.

Tras un rato en silencio, Judith habló.

-Aquí será donde hagamos la ouija -anunció Judith descolgándose su mochila.

-Perfecto -asintió Samuel que limpiaba su chaleco de cuero tras haber acabado con tres caminantes que se cruzaron en su camino -El sitio está asegurado.

Sin embargo, volvieron a comprobar que la sala estuviera bien cerrada. Era mejor prevenir que curar. Después, todos se dedicaron a poner velas, lo que dio un aspecto bastante lúgubre a ese sitio, que por lo que parecía, era la sala de las calderas.

Olía mal, y el suelo aún conservaba manchas de sangre. Cuando Judith se acercó a una de las esquinas para encender una vela, vio una montañas de huesos sobre el suelo. ¿Sería en esa sala donde nació? ¿Serían esos huesos los de su madre? ¿Los del caminante que la devoró? ¿O sería de cualquier otra cosa? Prefirió no pensarlo más o sentía que tendría doblarse para vomitar.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Junior.

-Otis, saca el vaso -le pidió Judith volviendo a recuperar la compostura -Y tú el tablero, Junior. -él se acercó a ella y le tendió su mochila -Está bien... -dijo rodando los ojos mientras lo aceptaba.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? -dijo Emma.

-Debemos sentarnos todos a su alrededor -explicó Judith.

-Nana, tú a mi lado -dijo Samuel -No me termino yo de fiar de ese trasto...

-Sólo es un tablero -expresó Evelyn casi riéndose de él.

-Tenemos que confiar en que funcione -dijo Judith mirando a su amiga.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana. Solo es un trozo de madera -dijo Ethan.

-Copión de opiniones -le dijo Eve.

-Estirada -respondió.

-Chiflado.

-Aún así, quiero ver si por algún casual funciona -sonrió. Ethan se apartó antes de que Evelyn le propinara un bofetón.

-Vamos a llamar al mal tiempo -Samuel cargó su arma -pero al menos estaremos preparados.

-¡Sentémonos ya! -se impacientó Otis.

Pese a ser el pequeño, su voz se impuso y todos le hicieron caso.

-Vale -Judith dispuso el tablero -Ahora tenemos que poner todos el dedo índice en el vaso.

-¿Para qué? -cuestionó Junior inseguro.

-Tú hazlo y guarda silencio -dijo intentando no perder la paciencia. Cuando todos acomodaron sus índices, Judith volvió a hablar -Bien, almas que murieron en este lugar, estamos aquí para escucharos. Si queréis decir algo, moved el vaso y comunicaros mediante las letras del tablero.

-¿De verdad? -Samuel intentó guardarse sus carcajadas, pero lejos de ello, estalló en risas, siendo acompañado por Ethan.

-Tomaros el asunto en serio, por favor -dijo enfada Judith.

-¿Pero hay que decir eso? -preguntó Emma.

-Es lo que me dijo Michonne -respondió ella.

De repente, el vaso se movió.

-¡Ahhhh! -gritó Junior.

-¡Se ha movido! -exclamó Otis.

-¡Ha sido Samuel! -se quejó Evelyn.

-¡Samuel! -resopló Emma.

-Vale, vale... -dijo sin parar de reírse.

-Y tú Ethan no lo imites -le advirtió Evelyn como leyendo los pensamientos de su mellizo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sus respiraciones y latidos tomaron el control de la situación. De vez en cuando, se oían gruñidos y otros ruidos que no identificaban, pero que les ponían igualmente la piel de gallina. Las llamas de las velas creaban sombras siniestras, sombras que parecían alargarse por las paredes, techo y suelo para alcanzarlos, atraparles y llevarles consigo a un mundo lleno de oscuridad y misterios. De vez en cuando, cobraban un ritmo propio al colarse por las grietas de las paredes ráfagas de aire frío que congelaban hasta el alma, pero no así a las llamas, que bailaban caprichosamente a su son.

Al parecer, fuego y sombra era lo único que se movía.

-¿Hasta cuando hay que esperar? -preguntó aburrido Otis.

-A mi se me está durmiendo el brazo -siguió Junior.

-A ver, esperar... -Judith se apartó un mechón de la cara -Preguntaré algo -todos se miraron entre sí y la hermana de Carl tomó aire -¿Hay alguien ahí?

El vaso giró a la derecha de manera tan brusca que Evelyn, Otis y Ethan casi se dieron de boca contra el suelo.

-¡Esta vez no he sido yo! -exclamó Samuel.

-Nadie ha podido hacer semejante movimiento -expresó Ethan con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Entonces...

-¡Mirad el tablero! -señaló Emma -Dice "_sí_".

-No estamos solos... -dijo Junior con voz temblorosa -¿Por qué no aprovechamos y nos vamos ya casa? Ya hemos comprobado que el trasto funciona.

-¡Ni hablar! -dijo Judith enfadada -Ahora que alguien ha decidido hablar con nosotros, no nos iremos.

-A mi esto no me gusta nada... -dijo Evelyn. Se la veía asustada.

-No podemos romper el círculo -advirtió Judith -Me lo dijo Michonne. -era verdad, pero también lo recordó porque no quería quedarse sola.

-Eso lo podías haber avisado antes -se quejó la chica y Junior la apoyó.

-Lo siento... -miró al suelo -pero hay que seguir preguntando.

-¿Quién eres? -se adelantó a preguntar Ethan.

El vaso se movía con tal fuerza mientras marcaba las letras, que era difícil mantener los dedos sobre él.

-"_Gracias_" -leyó Emma.

-"¿Gracias?" ¿Por qué mierdas nos dice gracias? -preguntó Samuel mordiéndose un padrastro del dedo pulgar de la mano que tenía libre. Siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso.

-¡Samuel más respeto! -le llamó la atención Judith -¿Por qué nos estás agradecido?

-"_Por_... -la voz de Emma se silenció para seguir leyendo -_Darme sepultura_"

-¡Es el espíritu de la calavera! -gritó Evelyn. **(*****)**

-¡Shhhhhhhh! -le mandó callar Ethan.

-Dios... -ella comenzó a temblar y a llorar en silencio.

Judith se atrevió preguntar:

-¿Hershel?

-"_Sí_"

-¿Hershel? ¿Mi abuelo? -tartamudeó Junior.

A todos se les encogió el corazón.

-"_Tienes los ojos de tu madre_" -dijo el espíritu de Hershel. Todos sintieron como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba, pero en especial Junior, cuyos ojos, esos que había mencionado Hershel, estaban anegados en lágrimas -"_Crece con fe_" -siguió diciendo y luego -"_Ahora podré reunirme con mis hijos_" -y el vaso quedó quieto.

Si hubiera habido un reloj, los "tic, tac" se habrían vuelto incontables a esas alturas. El tiempo pasaba y las velas se consumían, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar. De alguna manera, se sentía como que todo lo que acababa de suceder había sido un sueño.

-¿A mi abuelo le cortaron la cabeza? -preguntó Junior en un hilillo de voz.

Judith suspiró.

-Deberías hablarlo con tu padre, Junior -fue lo que dijo. -Siento... siento que te hayas tenido que enterar así... -no pudo evitar sentirse muy culpable.

Junior estaba descompuesto.

Y una vez más, silencio.

-Quiero irme a cas... -Evelyn no había acabado su frase cuando el vaso de cristal hizo un tímido movimiento.

-¿Ha sido alguno de vosotros? -Judith entrecerró sus ojos viendo que todos negaban -¿Quién eres? -preguntó.

-"_¿Cómo está Carol?_" -marcó el vaso sin responder a la pregunta.

-¿Carol? -preguntó atónito Ethan.

-"¿_Sobrevivió_?" -insistió quien fuera que estuviera en esos momentos ahí.

-Ahora está muerta -volvió a hablar el pelirrojo y Judith sintió que aquello no fue un acierto decirlo.

-"_Morí por ella_" -el vaso comenzó a moverse con cierta violencia -"_Dejé que me devoraran por salvar su vida... en las tumbas_".

-Carol sobrevivió a todo lo que sucedió en la cárcel -contestó rápidamente Judith, las llamas de las velas habían comenzado a temblar -y vivió varios años después.

-Tú sacrificio no fue en vano -siguió Otis comprendiendo que su tía estaba intentando tranquilizar a ese espíritu.

-"_Vuestro padre era buen tío_" -señaló con movimientos más relajados.

-¿El padre de quién? -preguntó Emma con timidez.

-"_Tuyo_" -respondió. -"_Daryl_" -añadió tras un rato.

-¿Le... le conociste? -volvió a preguntar la chica. Samuel ni se atrevía a hablar.

-"_Me salvó la vida_".

-¿Cómo? -preguntó en esa ocasión Otis, ya que todos quedaron mudos.

-"_Lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue que Merle tuviera gonorrea_".

Y se fue. Judith no sabría explicar como era que lo sabía, pero lo sentía, de alguna manera, por la energía que transmitía ese simple objeto de cristal que servía para contener bebidas. Se había quedado frío y ella se encontraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¿Eso iba de coña no? -dijo Samuel -¿Los espíritus gastan bromas?

-Puede que no fuera una broma -respondió Emma -Puede que sólo dijera la verdad.

-Pero el tío Merle...

-Capaz de que tuviera gonorrea y cosas peores -Emma encogió sus piernas sobre el pecho -Papá siempre dice que fue un loco idiota.

-¿Y en qué le ayudó a este fantasma que tuviera gonorrea? No lo termino de comprender... -Samuel se pasó su dedo debajo de la nariz intentando no hacer conjeturas extrañas, pero es que esas palabras... daban que pensar.

-¿Moriría contagiado de la gonorrea de vuestro tío? -cuestionó Ethan.

-¡Joder, espero que no, colega! -exclamó el mayor de los Dixon.

Judith intentó aguantarse la risa.

-Sea por lo que sea, él está agradecido porque la tuviera -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué es gonorrea? -dijo Otis.

-Mejor será que esperes unos años más para saberlo -respondió Samuel con media sonrisa mientras que el hijo de Carl no pudo esconder su disgusto al no ser respondido.

-¿Se... se ha ido? -intervino Junior.

-Creo que sí... -suspiró Judith -Nos quedaremos siempre con la duda sobre la gonorrea de Merle.

Judith no tardó ni un minuto en terminar de hablar cuando el vaso comenzó moverse hacia la "H". No lo podía negar, estaba sorprendida de la efectividad de aquel cacharro llamado "ouija". Cuando se lo vio a Michonne y ésta le contó de qué se trataba y qué era lo que hacia, por un momento pensó que estaba siendo testigo de esa faceta chistosa que la mujer de vez en cuando tenía. No era nada raro, pues quien vivió en el antiguo mundo alguna vez había terminado gastando bromas con pequeñas mentiras a las nuevas generaciones sobre objetos, comidas o costumbres que ellos nunca conocieron y ni conocerían, pero en aquel momento, fuera por necesidad o no, Judith quiso creer a Michonne con todo su corazón. Pasó varias noches sin dormir, debatiéndose en donde poner el peso en la balanza: si en el lado en que era verdad y aquello serviría para ponerse en contacto con su madre, o en el de si tan solo lo deseaba por pura desesperación y la realidad era que sólo se trataba de un simple tablero con letras y números tallados. Agradeció internamente a la samurai de que no la hubiera mentido. Dos espíritus se habían manifestado, y un tercero parecía hacer acto de presencia. Comenzó a sentir a su corazón desbocarse solo por la idea de pensar de que podía tratarse de su madre.

-"_Hola_" -leyó Otis. -Hola -saludó el chico -¿Nos puedes decir quién eres?

Todos siguieron al vaso ir de arriba a abajo, rodeando con su borde las letras.

-"_Claro, colega. Soy Axel_"

-¿Axel? -Judith no fue consciente de que formuló la pregunta en alto, pues no recordaba que su padre le hubiera mencionado ese nombre nunca.

-"_Fui un preso en esta cárcel_"

-¿Qué hiciste para que te encerraran? -preguntó Samuel que se le veía más suelto con esta nueva presencia.

-"_Asaltar una gasolinera con un arma de juguete_" -todos se quedaron callados, sabían que no debían enfadar a ningún espíritu, Judith había insistido mucho en ese punto, pero por alguna razón, a Axel lo percibían como alguien cercano y lleno de humor, así que tras intentar contenerse, todos comenzaron a reír.

-¿¡Pero cómo te pudieron encerrar por eso!? -preguntó Samuel secándose las lágrimas.

-"_La vida era dura, colega_" -respondió sin dar ningún otro detalle sobre su historia.

-¿Sobreviviste a la invasión de los caminantes? -Judith lanzó la pregunta al aire.

-"_Sí_" -hubo una leve pausa -"_Y fui de los vuestros_".

-¿Te mordieron? -esa vez habló Ethan.

-"_Me dispararon_"

-¿Quién? -dijo Judith.

El vaso no se movió.

-"_Como has crecido gamberrilla_"

-¿Axel? -preguntó, pues no estaba muy segura de que fuera la misma presencia tras esa pausa.

-"_Sigo siendo yo, muñeca_" -respondió -"_Yo te cambié algún que otro pañal_".

Las mejillas de Judith se enrojecieron cuando escuchó a alguno de sus amigos reírse.

-Gracias... supongo -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-"_Aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo_" - a Judith se le paró el corazón -"_Ha sido un placer volver a hablar con alguien vivo_"

Y el vaso de cristal perdió toda la energía que le hacía moverse.

-¡Esto es alucinante! -exclamó casi fuera de si por felicidad y asombro Otis, que le era difícil estrechar su sonrisa.

-Dijo que alguien quería hablar con Judith -comentó Evelyn -¿Está ahí?

-¡Eso! -le dio la razón Emma -¿Quién puede ser?

Judith buscó con la mirada a Samuel, el único que podría hacerse una idea de quien sería. Impulso o no, no pudo evitar que de sus labios se escapara una simple palabra que nació desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Mamá?

La hija pequeña de la familia Grimes se sintió desamparada cuando todos sus amigos se volvieron hacia a ella con la mirada interrogante o expectante, la sorpresa invadiendo sus rostros. Puede que fuera su desesperación y que eso mismo la hubiera hecho adelantarse a los hechos, pero ella estaba ahí, en ese momento y lugar, arriesgando todo, incluso su vida, por su madre.

Aquella desazón y soledad, de pronto, comenzó a desaparecer. Primero tan suave y lento que era como la caricia de una pluma que va cayendo lentamente hasta posarse con elegancia en el suelo. Luego, la sensación incrementó hasta que Judith sintió una calidez en su pecho que se fue extendiendo por cada una de sus venas, llevándola hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo a través de la sangre, hasta la yema de sus dedos. Era como un abrazo. Era como volver a reencontrarse con el hogar. Y se sentía tan bien...

El vaso empezó a desplazarse por la tabla de madera con un mimo que no había ocurrido en las anteriores ocasiones.

-"_Mi pequeña_"

Judith no pudo retener en su boca un sollozo.

-¿Mamá? -volvió a repetir con su mentón comenzando a temblar y sus ojos inundándose de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-"_Aquí estoy, mi vida_"

Se llevó una boca a la boca para ahogar su llanto. Las pequeñas gotas saladas cayendo por sus mejillas sin control. Y sólo se podía repetir "Esto no ha sido en vano, esto no ha sido en vano"

-Mamá, yo... yo... -tanto que había soñado con ese momento, tanto que lo había preparado en su mente, que ahora que lo tenía entre sus manos, no era capaz de decir nada.

-"_Eres preciosa_" -dijo su madre -"_Mi bebé querido_"

Si Judith fuera consciente de algo más allá de las palabras de su madre, vería como Emma, Evelyn y Junior lloraban con ella de emoción. Y se daría cuenta del nudo que tenían en la garganta Samuel, Ethan y Otis.

-Siento... Lo siento tanto, mami -su voz le fallaba. Iba a dar voz a algo que desde que tenía consciencia, lo había tenido muy clavado dentro, sintiéndolo como una tortura eterna -Siento haberte matado. Fue mi culpa...

Las llamas de las velas se movieron para darles calor y tranquilidad a todos.

-"_No_" -se posó el vaso sobre esa palabra -"_Sacrificarme por ti fue lo mejor que he podido hacer_"

El peso que siempre hubo cargado Judith en su alma, se fue aliviando hasta desaparecer por completo cuando asumió el mensaje de su madre.

-"_Fuiste mi esperanza, y luego te convertiste en la de todos. Yo siempre lo supe_"

-Mami, quisiera haberte conocido...

-"_Lo hiciste. Estuviste dentro de mi nueve meses y eso nos unió a un nivel que nunca nadie podrá tener entre tú y yo. Tan solo tu hermano._"

Judith esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuya línea quedó difusa por el tembleque de su barbilla. Con la mirada empañada, observó como su madre señalaba las letras que componían el nombre de Carl.

-Él está bien -dijo entendiendo su petición -Es un buen hombre y por él estoy hoy aquí.

-"_Mi niño_" -dijo su madre -"_Está aquí_".

Ninguno comprendió aquello, pero Otis y Judith se miraron entre ellos. Sabían lo que quería decir Lori.

-Él no es Carl, mamá -Judith sonrió a su sobrino -Es Otis, el hijo de Carl, tu nieto.

Las sombras de las llamas dibujaron sombras en las paredes que se movieron como el torrente de lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas enrojecidas de Judith. Supo que su madre estaba llorando de alegría como ella.

-"_Mi nieto_" -todos esperaron a que volviera a decir algo -"_Mi nieto_" -repitió.

-Hola abuela -Otis quiso sonar fuerte y seguro, pero la voz le nació de su garganta de forma vibrante y aguda.

-"_Te pareces tanto a él... Eres precioso_"

-Gracias -dijo con timidez -Él me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-"_Dile que gracias por no haber dejado que me convirtiera en un monstruo. Sólo él lo pudo hacer. Estoy tan orgullosa de mi pequeño..._"

Judith se frotó las lágrimas de los ojos. Sabía que así como ella había requerido las palabras de sus madre, Carl también las necesitaba y no se hacía una idea de lo feliz que le haría a su hermano mayor.

-Ojalá Otis y yo supiéramos como eres, mamá.

-"_Bloque C, segunda celda desde la puerta_"

-¿Qué? -Judith no entendía.

-"_En la prisión. Buscar. Bloque C, segunda celda desde la puerta_" -repitió - "_Bloque C, segunda celda desde la puerta"_

-¿Qué hay ahí? ¿Estás tú? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-"_Os tenéis que ir_"

Judith comenzó a sentir que la energía de su madre se perdía. Se estaba marchando.

-¡Mamá no te vayas, por favor! -rogó.

-"_Tenéis que iros_" -insistió. El vaso se movía con brusquedad -"_Hay otros que no os quieren aquí. Desean haceros daño_"

-¿Quién? -preguntó Ethan. Samuel alcanzó su fusil.

-¡Mamá no por favor, no me dejes! Ahora no... -el llanto de Judith se tornó desesperado, su cuerpo echándose casi encima del tablero, como si así fuera capaz de retener al espíritu de su madre.

-"_Nunca te he dejado_"

Y entonces, nada. El vaso quedó quieto, la sala quedó fría, y el silencio volvió a coronarse rey. Tan sólo quedaban el eco de los sollozos de Judith retumbando entre las paredes. Por primera vez desde que empezaran, ella quitó el dedo del vaso y se encogió sobre si misma. Como si la hija de Rick fuera la que mantenía unos hilos invisibles unidos a los índices del resto en el pequeño contenedor de cristal, la imitaron cuando ella retiró el dedo, y tanto como ouija y vaso quedaron solos, en mitad de aquella sala. Otis acudió al lado de su tía para abrazarla.

-¿Nos vamos? -se atrevió a decir Evelyn.

Todas las velas y linternas se apagaron a la vez.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? -chilló Junior.

-¡Ah! -gritó Samuel -¡Alguien me ha tirado del pelo!

-¡A mi alguien me está tirando del pantalón! -esa era Emma.

-¡Socorro! ¡Me ahogo! -dijo entre bocanadas de aire el hijo de Glenn.

-¡Ethan! -Evelyn quería abrazarse a su hermano.

-¡Aquí!

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? -se empezaron a escuchar susurros, gritos, risas maquiavélicas, sonidos de balas y explosiones por todas partes, rodeándolos y atrapándolos -¿¡Quién eres!? -exigió saber Judith.

Tía y sobrino fueron empujados y cayeron de boca contra el suelo. Cuatro velas se encendieron, cuatro que alumbraron a la ouija. El vaso no necesitó de la conexión de sus dedos para moverse. Esa vez, lo hizo solo.

-"_Este lugar me pertenece. ESTE LUGAR ES MÍO. YO LO GOBIERNO. ESTE LUGAR ME PERTENECE. ESTE LUGAR ES MÍO. YO LO GOBIERNO._"

Y el recipiente estalló en mil pedazos con un quejido. Todos se tuvieron que cubrir para que ningún trozo de cristal impactara directamente sobre sus pieles.

Las luces que no habían sido encendidas, lo hicieron en esos instantes, señalando a un nombre escrito en rojo sangre sobre uno de los muros.

"_Gobernador_"

-¡VÁMONOS! -ordenó Samuel recogiendo una linterna para luego abrir la puerta y hacer que el resto abandonara rápido el lugar.

-¡No podemos! -le dijo Judith que fue la última en incorporarse. Le agarró con ambas manos del cuello de su chaleco de cuero y lo zarandeó -Tenemos que ir al Bloque C, a buscar. Mi madre lo dijo ¡MI MADRE LO DIJO! -estaba fuera de sí por el pánico, por la angustia, por lo que estaba pasando, por no quererse de allí sin encontrar lo que sea que su madre quería que encontrarse.

-Judith -le apartó las manos y recogió su rostro entre las suyas -¡Hay que largarse de aquí YA! - y la empujó al pasillo para luego cerrar la puerta de aquella sala que se había tornado más tenebrosa que el propio infierno.

-Por favor... -le suplicó.

-Lo siento, Jude.

* * *

><p>El ruido del motor surgió en cuanto giró las llaves. Habían recorrido ya varios kilómetros y ninguno había dejado de estar en ese estado de mutismo, pues lo ocurrido en ese lugar llamado La Prisión les había acallado las voces, y cualquier otra conversación que pudieran entablar no sería más interesante que lo que acababan de vivir. El silencio, en esa ocasión, se hizo sordamente agradable. Apoyó ambas manos en el papel haciendo que se elevara cuando lo alzó bajo sus dedos, y suspiró. Habían arriesgado mucho viniendo a ese lugar. "Demasiado" sería la palabra correcta. Agradeció al destino que se encontrara de buen humor en ese noche, provocando que a ninguno de los presentes les pasara nada.<p>

Había merecido la pena.

El interior del coche olía a sangre y a putrefacción. A pólvora quemada y a sudor. También olía a miedo y a paz. Habían tenido que matar a unos veinte caminantes, o quizás más, para salir con vida de ese lugar maldito que la vio nacer. Pero ahora estaban a salvo... Por el momento.

El paisaje se difuminaba tras las ventanillas y la luna no brillaba con tanto esplendor como cuando hicieron el viaje de ida, pero la seguía sonriendo cómplice, esta vez, complacida.

Levantó su mirada y vio como Emma estaba encogida sobre si misma en el lugar del copiloto, jugando con una de sus flechas. Junior estaba tras ella con la mirada perdida en las altas copas de los árboles, seguramente, pensando en su abuelo. Los mellizos estaban a su lado, juntos, Evelyn refugiada entre los brazos de Ethan mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo y la besaba de vez en cuando la frente. En los asientos finales estaban los dos Grimes del grupo. Los ojos de Judith se cruzaron con los del Samuel en el espejo retrovisor. Él era quien conducía.

-Gracias -dibujó con los labios. El chico asintió para luego volver a prestar atención en la carretera.

-Te pareces a ella -el susurro casi imperceptible de Otis la hizo girarse hacia él.

Judith le sonrió y volvió a mirar el papel que sujetaba entre sus manos.

-Y tú eres clavado a tu padre cuando él tenía tu edad -le respondió con voz baja.

-Por eso me confundió -dijo alegre.

-Por eso lo hizo... Por eso lo hizo -suspiró a la vez que entendió todo lo que su madre le había dicho.

Finalmente, Judith convenció a Samuel, y con él al resto, de buscar el Bloque C, la segunda celda desde la puerta, en medio de las amenazas de aquella presencia que se llamaba a si misma "Gobernador" y del peligro que supusieron los caminantes con los que se cruzaron. Allí, en ese lugar indicado, encontró lo que Lori quería.

Una fotografía. Una en la que salían su padre, su hermano siendo aún un niño, y ella...

Judith ya podía poner cara a la mujer que sacrificó su vida para dársela a ella.

Ahora era su madre quien se había convertido en su esperanza.

Y era feliz.

…

-¿Queréis ver lo que le encontré puesto a un esqueleto que vi antes de que regresáramos al coche? -Samuel hizo que todos levantaran sus miradas para observarle -El parche de un pirata -rió mientras que sin dejar de conducir, alzaba una de sus manos para mostrarles aquel trozo de cuero negro.

* * *

><p><em>¿Continuará?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

**(*) **Samuel y Judith no son primos en realidad, pero quise tener ese guiño, ya que sus padres son "los hermanos" de la serie, así que, qué menos que sus hijos se llamen "primos".

Como veis, la novedad es la primera mitad del fic, pues la segunda parte es la que decidí publicar para el reto porque pensé que pegaba más y era la que mejor se entendería. Ahora habréis podido averiguar ciertos detalles que a lo mejor, leyendo la historia acortada, no comprendíais u se os pasaban por alto.

Sólo me queda daros las gracias por leer y dedicárselo a Acui y a Ekhi, en especial a la segunda, que hace unos días fue su cumple *-*

¡Muakis!


End file.
